Celui qui a mal tourné
by Krankar Volund
Summary: Harry Potter qui tourne mal, trop de célébrité tue un homme. Et c'est Ginny qui subit les conséquences.


**Une histoire glauque et sombre qui me tournait dans la tête, ce n'est pas le genre que je préfère, mais il fallait que je l'écrive.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Il est rentré. Mon mari, Harry Potter, est rentré à la maison. Comme tous les soirs. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je suis marié à lui, oui, aujourd'hui c'est notre cinquième anniversaire de mariage. Et pourtant, je ne reconnaît plus rien de l'homme que j'ai épousé. Je me souviens très bien de celui que j'ai épousé, le Harry qui avait gagné la guerre, celui qui riait avec moi. Nous nous étions marié le 2 Mai, un an après la Grande Bataille. Je ne sais plus qui avait proposé cette date. Peut être le Ministre, comme symbole. Peut être Harry, parce qu'il voulait une date forte. Maintenant, cinq ans après, je sais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Tout ça était une mauvaise idée.

Depuis que nous nous sommes mariés, Harry a changé. La célébrité l'a changé. Certes, à Poudlard, il était déjà célèbre. Mais cela n'allait pas si loin. Maintenant, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'on reçoive un courrier d'admirateur. Et encore, quand il n'y en a qu'un, nous sommes soulagés, généralement c'est par dizaines qu'ils arrivent. Les premières fois, Harry voulut répondre. Après qu'il n'eût pas réussi à répondre à tous en restant éveillé toute la nuit, il a abandonné l'idée. Il les jette directement à la poubelle. Non, maintenant, il les déchire et les jette au feu.

Et s'il n'y avait que ça. Mais il ne peut pas faire un pas dans la rue sans qu'un sorcier le salue. Bien sûr, dans les rues moldues ils se contentent d'un signe de tête. Mais sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est pire que s'il était un star du rock. On ne peut plus se balader dans les rues sorcières, il nous faut user de Polynectar ou de sortilèges de Désillusion. Même au Ministère où il travaille depuis quatre ans en tant qu'Auror, certains employés veulent parler avec lui des heures durant. C'est devenu infernal. Petit à petit, nous avons cessé de sortir. Cela fait même deux ans que nous n'avons pas vu Ron et Hermione. Ou plutôt que Harry ne les a pas vus.

J'essaie de lui remonter le moral mais ça devient impossible. Et ces dernières années c'est devenu encore pire qu'au début pour moi. Parce que Harry n'a pas supporté, il a craqué. Je me rappelle très bien de quand la spirale a commencée. C'était un 2 mai, encore un, il y a deux ans. Nous avions dû endurés une cérémonie publique d'hommage aux morts, une de commémoration de la chute de Voldemort, une autre de remerciement avec le Premier Ministre Moldu et la Reine d'Angleterre. A la fin, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Nous n'avions même pas pu fêter la seule fête qui nous importait, celle de notre mariage.

C'est ce jour là qu'il s'est saoulé pour la première fois. Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà eu des cuites en soirée auparavant. Plusieurs même après la guerre, on avait essayé de rattraper le temps perdu pendant la guerre. Mais ce jour-là, c'était la première fois qu'il buvait autant à la maison, seul. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, il avait pris un verre de Whisky Pur-feu. Puis un autre. Je lui avais dit d'arrêter, mais il avait crié. Alors je l'ai laissé. Mais il a abandonné le verre et bu au goulot. Lorsqu'il a reposé la bouteille, il en avait bu la moitié. J'avais dû user de magie pour le coucher dans le lit. Le lendemain, il n'avait pas pu se rendre à son travail.

Bien sûr, je m'étais dit que ce serait passager. Et ça semblait l'être puisqu'il n'avait pas touché à l'alcool durant deux mois après l'incident. Puis un autre soir, j'étais rentré à la maison après un entraînement particulièrement éprouvant et je l'avais trouvé titubant dans la cuisine, la bouteille à la main. Elle était vide. Encore une fois, j'avais dû le coucher moi même. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il avait enchaîné gueules de bois et beuveries pendant une semaine. Pendant toute la semaine, sa seule activité était de boire et de dormir pour cuver son alcool. A peine s'il parvenait à manger. Et lorsque j'avais refusé de lui donner son alcool, il avait avalé une fiole de Polynectar et transplané pour aller en acheter lui même.

Petit à petit, à mesure que le temps passait, Harry devenait de plus en plus attaché à l'alcool. Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva. C'était une nuit où il avait encore une fois trop bu. J'en avais eu assez et lui avait arraché sa bouteille. Il s'était énervé mais je n'avais pas cédé. Alors, il s'est avancé et m'a pris la bouteille. Comme je ne la lâchais pas, il m'a frappé. Un coup de poing si violent que j'avais roulé au sol. Et puis il s'était détourné, sans un regard pour moi gisant à terre, et avait continué à boire. Mais le lendemain, il s'était excusé et je lui avait pardonné.

Mais bientôt, cela aussi avait empiré. Il me frappait souvent. Et moi, je ne pouvais rien dire, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais d'une folle passion, qui me cachait la vérité. Je me disais qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et ma seule réaction était de m'effacer quand il était ivre. Et si je n'arrivais pas à me cacher, j'effaçais les traces le lendemain. Bien sûr, elles restaient douloureuses, mais je pouvais oublier la douleur. Une fois, il m'avait frappé si fort que j'avais dû aller à Ste-Mangouste. Mais j'avais réussi à boire une fiole de Polynectar et avais donc pu me faire soigner incognito.

Aujourd'hui, il est rentré. Il a réussi à sortir pour aller acheter une nouvelle bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu. Je vois à son regard qu'il a soif. Soif d'alcool et soif de violence. Ce n'est vraiment pas le Harry que j'ai connu. Ce n'est pas le Harry que j'aime. Pourtant, comme tous les soirs, je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Mais il me repousse rudement. Puis il va s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il ouvre la bouteille et boit. Il ne prend plus la peine de prendre un verre. Cela fait des mois qu'il n'a plus bu l'alcool dans un verre. Des mois qu'il n'a plus bu autre chose que de l'alcool. Et moi, je reste ainsi à ne rien faire.

Puis il se lève. Il me crie dessus, il crie parce que le repas n'est pas servi, parce que je suis trop bruyante, parce qu'il ne veut pas me voir. Alors, je m'efface. J'essaie de sortir de la pièce, mais il pose la bouteille sur la table et me poursuit. Je sais qu'il me rattrapera alors je n'essaie pas de fuir. Je reste, prête à endurer ce qui va suivre. Ça commence par un coup de poing qui m'envoie au plancher. Il m'a frappé au visage et je sens le goût ferreux du sang dans ma bouche. Mais il ne s'arrête pas là et me roue de coups de pieds dans le ventre. Je les encaisse, sans mot dire, sans même un cri. Cela fait longtemps que je ne crie plus quand il me fait ça.

Puis il se penche vers moi et retire son pantalon. Il déchire ma robe, me laissant nue sur le plancher et se baisse. Il commence à me besogner violemment. C'est si douloureux que je ne peux m'empêcher de crier, je ne me suis pas encore habitué à ça, mais il me gifle violemment et je me tais. Lorsqu'il a pris son plaisir, il se retire sans rien dire et s'éloigne après m'avoir donné un dernier coup de pied. Je reste prostrée un moment, nue et en sang. Je pleure, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment Harry, l'homme que j'aimais si tendrement, avait pu se transformer en ce monstre qui ne pouvait que me frapper et me violer.

Ainsi, pour fêter nos cinq ans de mariage, j'avais dû me faire violer et frapper par mon mari. Voilà ce que serait ma vie, une vie de douleur et de pleurs dans les bras d'un homme violent et alcoolique. Comment cela avait-il pu se passer ainsi ? Et pourrais-je le supporter encore longtemps ? Non, je ne pourrais plus le supporter. Je n'avais rien fait parce que j'aimais Harry, mais Harry, celui que j'aimais, s'était éteint la première fois qu'il avait bu son alcool, il s'effaçait même de ma mémoire, à chaque coup, à chaque goutte de sang, Harry mourrait un peu plus dans ma mémoire aussi. Et cette fois-ci, j'avais senti les derniers souvenirs que j'avais de lui mourir sous ses coups.

Je me lève, doucement, pour ne pas réveiller la douleur de mon ventre. Je me lève et je titube vers le fauteuil. Il y est assis. Il a repris sa bouteille et boit. Comme d'habitude. Il ne me remarque même pas. Me voit-il seulement ? Voit-il encore sa femme en dehors des moments où il la frappe ? Je préfère ignorer la réponse et continuer à me diriger vers lui. Je sors ma baguette. Elle est là, dans ma main. D'habitude, je m'en sers pour effacer les traces et calmer la douleur. Je connais tellement de sorts de soin que je pourrais presque être Médicomage. Mais cette fois-ci, je m'en sers pour toute autre chose. Je pointe ma baguette sur l'épave qui est dans le fauteuil et hurle d'une voix brisée par la souffrance, d'une voix qui n'est plus celle de Ginny Potter, je hurle ces mots fatals.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

 **Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp, j'adore les reviews ^^**

 **PS: Le titre est celui d'une chanson de Brassens que j'adore. Mais ce n'est pas du tout la même morale ^^**


End file.
